Open Arms
by eibie
Summary: [chanbaek] "...cepat atau lambat dia pasti memerlukan seseorang yang mau membuka tangannya untuk dia peluk." / BL, typo(s), warning inside. Mind to RnR?


Title: **Open Arms  
**

Disclaimers: _**EXO ©SMent**_

_**WARNING(s): AU, BL, Typo(s), OOC dll dsb etc.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

Dari awal Chanyeol bersikeras bahwa ini semua salah Jongin—satu dari dua sahabatnya yang berkulit gelap—atas dasar kecelakaan yang terjadi pada malam rabu di minggu kedua musim gugur saat itu.

"Berhenti menyalahkan Jongin-ku, Park Chanyeol! Dia hanya mengajakmu pergi, tapi tidak untuk meminum minuman sialan itu!" bentakan kekasih Jongin—Do Kyungsoo sukses menghentikan kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang sedikit lagi mengenai wajah tampan Jongin. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih mencengkram kerah kemeja Jongin, Chanyeol terdiam.

Ya, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jongin. Ibunya juga berkata demikian. Ini semua murni salahnya. Salah Park Chanyeol. Salahkan Chanyeol yang tidak kuat minum minuman berakhohol sehingga tiga (atau empat) teguk saja sudah membuatnya mabuk berat.

Hari itu sepertinya memang hari super sial bagi Chanyeol. Setelah seharian membersihkan toilet sekolah karena tidak mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, Chanyeol harus bersiteru dengan sang ayah sepulang sekolah. Tuan Park terobsesi untuk menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai penerus perusahaannya, berbanding terbalik dengan cita-cita Chanyeol yang ingin menjadi actor terkenal.

Hingga Chanyeol yang masih tersulut emosi saat itu meng-iyakan saja ajakan Jongin untuk pergi ke klub kenalannya. Jongin juga mengajak Oh Sehun, tentu saja. Chanyeol-Jongin-Sehun memang selalu bersama bak uhuk—Teletubies—uhuk. Bedanya jika Tingky-winky memiliki tiga sahabat –Dipsy, Lala dan Poh—maka Chanyeol hanya memerlukan Jongin dan Sehun. Tidak perlu orang keempat dalam persahabatan mereka karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol membenci ang—oh oke, sepertinya ini sudah melenceng jauh. Mari kita kembali ke cerita aslinya.

Yah, jadi intinya saat Jongin dan Sehun lengah dalam arti membiarkan Chanyeol sendiri di klub malam itu sehingga tidak tahu bahwa sahabat jangkung mereka sudah menghabiskan satu botol penuh bir.

Jongin dan Sehun juga tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol pulang duluan dengan membawa Aston Martin kesayangan Jongin dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Jongin tentu saja kalang kabut dan menjadi frustasi setelah satu jam kemudian Sehun mengangkat telepon dari nomor asing yang memberi kabar..

"Ye-yeoboseyo? Apa benar Anda Oh Seo..hun? Eh, aniya.. ah—Oh Sehun-ssi! Kerabat dari Park Chanyeol-ssi?" —mengenai sahabatnya dengan aksen Korea yang berantakan.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"P-Park Chanyeol-ssi kecelakaan! Dan sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit di daerah S—dan... dan dia menabrak se-seorang hi-hingga… tewas.."

**Deg!**

"Z-zhè shì shénme?! Bisakah kau segera kemari? Semua orang memandangiku dan itu membuatku takut! Hiks—"

.

Byun Hyunmi. Wanita berusia 40 tahun yang amat cantik. Beliau tewas di tempat karena pendarahan hebat. Byun Hyunmi tengah berjalan santai di trotoar malam itu sepulang dari kerjanya hingga mobil hitam Jongin datang dengan kecepatan penuh kearahnya. Yah, Chanyeol yang berkendara dengan kondisi mabuk menabrak telak Byun Hyunmi hingga tewas.

Nyonya Park menitikan air matanya melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Byun Hyunmi. Nyonya Park terus bergumamkan 'maafkan aku' mewakili kesalahan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan anak ku.. maafkan anak ku, Hyunmi-ssi.."

.

Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari kemudian dengan tidak sedikit pun luka di tubuhnya. Tentu saja, karena dia yang menabrak bukan ditabrak. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Jongin dan Sehun menjemputnya plus ada Do Kyungsoo, kakak kelas mereka yang pendiam sekaligus kekasih Jongin.

"Sebelum kemari aku ada janji kencan dengannya jadi sekalian saja kubawa dia untuk menjemputmu." Jawab Jongin saat ditatap tajam oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang terkenal dengan ketidaksukaannya terhadap orang asing. Dan walaupun sunbae di sekolahnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Kyungsoo karena pribadi Kyungsoo yang tertutup.

Dan dua jam setelah perkataan Jongin tersebut, Jongin didorong kasar ke tembok oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali emosi saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu setelah Sehun dan Jongin sendirilah yang menceritakannya.

"Ini semua salahmu, brengsek! Seandainya saja kau tidak mengajakku ke tempat sialan itu maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" Chanyeol berteriak marah.

"Sahabat macam apa kau ini, hah? Kau ingin melihatku masuk penjara?!"

Jongin diam. Dia tidak membalas. Bukannya takut, Jongin hanya berpikir bahwa semua ini memang salahnya. Jongin tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah takut. Takut masuk penjara. Jongin juga takut jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Rasa takutnya akan Chanyeol melebihi rasa takutnya terhadap sang Ayah perihal mobil mewahnya yang sudah masuk tempat pembuangan.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Jonginnie. Kau juga Sehunnie. Ahjumma akan bicara kepada orangtua kalian bahwa kalian tidak terlibat apapun mengenai kejadian naas ini. Dan kalian tenang saja, semua ini Ahjumma yang akan mengurusnya."

Dan Jongin masih mengingat jelas ucapan Nyonya Park malam itu yang sedikit membuatnya bernapas lega.

.

.

"Nah, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued..

* * *

**a/n**: pendek? haha, karena ini baru prolog dengan tema, alur, plot dan bla bla lainnya yang serba pasaran. tapi apa yang ditulis di prolog ini belum menggambarkan sedikitnya tema sebenarnya pada cerita ini. dan semoga saja tidak gagal dan membosankan nantinya Orz**  
**

terima kasih sudah mampir~ 끝!

—**AB**—


End file.
